A Journey for the Answer
by AMMCS17
Summary: Weeks after his battle with Kenshin, Soujiro became a rurouni to find what's right of the two different truths that he had learned. On his way, he'll see people that will maybe be a big part of his life. Will Soujiro find what he is looking for? Will he get the family he had always longed for? Rated T for some language. [Guest starring Kenshin! Update of 5-7-13]
1. Prologue

(**A/N**: I like to thank my friend, MomoiAisuki, for helping me by giving ideas for this FanFiction. Please feel free to give me a comment/review or PM me if you have something to say about the FanFiction. This is my first time writing, so I'm still an amateur for these things.

[SPOILER: Soujiro will have a family here that loves him for who he is.]

Also, in this story, Soujiro kinda shows his true colors - emotions - and I hope that you would like it. xD)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Soujiro. He is owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, not me. :)

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_ **

* * *

{_early afternoon_}

"It's been weeks since I started wandering," Soujiro sighed. "And to think that I'd find answers easily… It's all because Himura-san left it unanswered…"

"I am tired of just walking and walking... No money and-" His stomach grumbled. "-No food."

If Soujiro didn't have the clothes on his back, a pair of sandals, his sword, and his seemingly empty bag, he would probably have nothing at all.

"It was easier when Shishio-san was around... I had food and shelter and," Soujiro paused to think. "Pretty much everything I need... He _was_ rich, after all... Oh, well, being a wanderer _has_ its consequences... Well, now I'm kind of having doubts on why did I listen to Himura-san in the first place..."

Soujiro sighed again, stopped walking for a moment, and sat down under the shade of a tree. As he settled down, he felt something moving…


	2. Chapter 1 part 1: Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Soujiro. He is owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, not me. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 1 part 1**_

_**Unexpected**_

* * *

Soujiro felt something moving in his right sleeve.

"Aaah!"

He immediately stood up and shook his arm repeatedly. The thing fell out and surprisingly, it was a small dog of a color of reddish-brown. It was pale and cold.

"What were you doing?" he murmured, straightening his sleeve. "I thought you—"

Soujiro saw the dog digging into his bag. "W-What the?! Hey!" He picked up his bag and found the dog inside. He saw that the dog was comfy in the warmth of his bag. The dog was using it as a blanket.

"Oh… you're cold aren't you?" Soujiro looked around if someone owned the dog but he didn't see anyone. "Oh no… What am I going to do with you"

Looking around one more time, he said, "Maybe, I'll just leave you here until your owner finds you."

Soujiro grabbed the dog from the bag and gently put it under the tree. "There."

Looking at the ever-blue sky, he smiled. "Well, it looks like it's going to rain. I better go now." he said to himself, picking up his bag and placing his sword in order.

He didn't notice that the dog was already standing in front of him. So when he started walking, he accidentally kicked the dog.

"What was that?" Soujiro looked down and found the dog lying on the floor.

"Oh no... What happened?" The dog stared at him hopelessly.

The rain started pouring. "On second thought, maybe I should bring you with me to the nearest village." Soujiro picked up the dog and put it in his bag.

"Hang on." he said. He ran using the technique, Shukuchi.

* * *

After a while, they reached a small village.

Soujiro brought the dog to the village's clinic. He found the clinic but more likely, it looks like a dojo.

He stepped in as he saw a young girl, about the age of eight, sitting on the floor. He came close to the girl.

"Excuse me, little girl…" Soujiro said gently.

"I'm not lit—" the girl paused as her face flushed seeing Soujiro's face.

Soujiro was looking straight at her with a shocked face because of her expression.

"O-Oh… I'm sorry for shouting at you…" the girl said, still blushing.

"Oh… It's alright." Soujiro said. His face seems calmer now. The young girl stood up with a cheerful attitude, just like any other kid would have.

"By the way, my name is Shimada, Shimada Mirani. What's yours?"

"Oh… Seta, Seta Soujiro."

"Nice to meet you, Soujiro-kun."

"Nice to meet you, too, Mireni-chan."

"No, it's Mirani."

"Oh. Sorry, Mireni-chan."

"No! It's Mira—"

Mirani paused when she saw a man, chuckling. Probably listening to her conversation with Soujiro.

"Mirani-chan, you've met a new friend." said the man.

"Oh, yes, uncle. His name is Seta Soujiro."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Soujiro bowed to show respect.

"Oh, a polite young man. So, what brings you here?" said Mirani's uncle. A cheerful attitude, he has.

"Well, I have this small stray dog—" Soujiro paused, pulling out the dog from his bag. The dog was dizzy because of his ride on Soujiro's back, mostly because of the Shukuchi.

"My Hiro!" Mirani exclaimed.

"Oh… err, thanks…" Soujiro said shyly.

"No, silly. My dog, his name is Hiro. H-I-R-O."

"Oh…" Soujiro said with a smile but his eyes, with embarrassment.

Mirani took Hiro and said, "I'll wash him until he looks clean and new," then she added, "I'm gonna put a collar." in a teasing tone. Then she excitedly ran off.

"She's a cheerful one, isn't she?" said Mirani's uncle to Soujiro.

"Yes, she is, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir'. It makes me feel old." He said in a humorous tone. Soujiro just smiled until his stomach grumbled.

"You're hungry, aren't you? Do you want something to eat, Soujiro-kun?"

"Y-Yes please." Soujiro said shyly. "Err… sir?"

"Please, I'm Shimada Kouhei."

"Oh… Shimada-sensei, sir, thank you."

"You're always welcome."

Soujiro smiled.

* * *

"Come now. Sit down, son."

Soujiro sat down by the table. "Son…" Soujiro repeated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you…" Shimada said.

"Oh! I-It's nothing…" Soujiro replied. His past came to his head…

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

"Soujiro! You useless brat! Why did you break another barrel of rice?!"

"B-But… It was an accident and—"

"No excuses! I'll show you how it feels like to be broken!"

"No… please! I—"

* * *

"Soujiro-kun?" Shimada said. Soujiro snapped out of his flashback. Shimada placed two bowls on the table. "Are you alright?" Shimada asked.

"Ummm…" Soujiro didn't know what to say.

"Maybe, you're just hungry?"

"Yes! I am. M-hmm… These noodles look delicious." Then Soujiro takes a bite. "It_ is_ delicious…" Soujiro said, still munching on the noodles.

"Well, thank you, Soujiro-kun." Shimada said, flattered. "Well, there was one time that I was the one to cook…" Shimada kept on talking and talking without noticing Soujiro. He looks back into his past again…

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

"**SOUJIRO!**"

[Soujiro is going to narrate… :) ]

I was running… Only to escape the shouting… the pain…

"SOUJIRO! When I find you, you're gonna…"

I didn't hear the last words because I'm already far from _them_…

I only took a handful of steamed rice… Only a handful… While_ they _are eating like pigs.

It's cold here. The forest seems quiet this night. Maybe, the predators were cold too, that they went home. Good for them that they have one. I only have a barn to sleep in. That's the closest thing I can call a 'home'.

It's been an hour now. By this time, they'll be fast asleep. I, now, walk slowly to the barn, not to wake them up.

It has been a long night. I want to sleep but something is still dragging me to stay awake. Still, I lay on the floor, trying to sleep by closing my eyes. But even if I do that, I can't.

"What is it?" I asked myself. This feeling is really bothering my thoughts. I didn't know what to do until… *stomach grumbles*. I was still hungry.

I can't go back and risk everything again. I can't just go and take another handful of rice. They would kill me for sure. Literally, kill me.

It started to rain… I hear the flowing water under the barn. It killed the silence… flowing water… water… WATER…

* * *

"Water, Soujiro-kun." Shimada said.

"Huh... What?" Soujiro said lazily, as if he just woke up.

"I said, 'can you get me water from the well?' "

"Ah… sure, Shimada-sensei."

"Here's the bucket." Shimada handed him an old-fashioned bucket.

"Ok." Soujiro said while standing up.

He went outside to the well at the back of the dojo.

While Soujiro was pulling down the bucket into the well, he heard some thugs talking…

* * *

{_Late afternoon_}

"The kidnapping operation starts tonight, here, at the Shimada's." A deep voice said.

"Ok… But, what about the food and money?" Another voice said.

"That, too. First, we kidnap then we steal. To that, there would be a fuss over the kidnap that they won't mind the food and money."

"Oh… right. Good plan, boss."

"Good plan? That's a GREAT plan.", said the boss with much pride.

"Oh, right. Great plan, boss."

Soujiro was stunned. Because of that, he accidentally let go of the rope and the bucket back into the depths of the well. The sound of the fall echoed and the thugs heard of it.

"Someone's here. Meet me here with the others later again, tonight."

"Ok, boss."

As Soujiro heard them run away, he left the bucket in the well and ran inside. "I must tell them." Soujiro said while running. "Oh no… I forgot what room Shimada-sensei is in. I must search every room."

So, he opened every door of every room he passed. At one room, he found Mirani sleeping. And beside her was Hiro, curled up in her arms. He walked towards them and shakes Mirani's arm.

"Mireni-chan, wake up." Soujiro said.

"What is it?" Mirani replied, waking up.

"Come with me, quickly."

* * *

(**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun! xD)


	3. Chapter 1 part 2: Happiness

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Soujiro. He is owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, not me. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 1 part 2**_

_**Happiness**_

* * *

- "Come with me, quickly."

"I don't wanna... I'm still sleepy..."

"Come on...! We need to go to Shimada-sensei."

"Weren't you talking with him a while ago?"

"I forgot what room he was in... We were at the dining area."

"Ugh... Okay."

...

"This is bad..." Shimada said in a low voice.

"I'll keep watch of Mireni-chan." said Soujiro.

"Okay... I'll go get the food and money secured." Shimada said, running to the other room.

* * *

{_evening_}

Everyone was fast asleep. Except for Soujiro, still half-awake. He had his hand, ready, on his sword, and is still trying to stay awake as possible.

The clinic's rooms were already very dark. Soujiro stood up to check on Mirani and Shimada in the other room. As he opened the door, he saw Kouhei with a key in his hand. Probably, the key to where he secured the money and food. Even though he was asleep, it looked like he had a tight grip on the key. Soujiro saw Mirani, sleeping like a baby, with Hiro again, curled up in her arms. By looking at them, you can see that Mirani really loves Hiro.

He gently closed the door and went outside the hospital, guarding it.

"I didn't think that I would be guarding for someone again..." Soujiro said to himself, "Oh, Shishio-san..."

There was a noise coming from inside. Soujiro ran inside. "How did they..." Soujiro saw Hiro chasing a rat in the hallway. The rat ran for the door to get outside, passing between Soujiro's feet. Hiro followed.

"It was just Hiro..." Soujiro said, releasing a sigh. "Need to check on Mireni-chan and Shimada-sensei..."

Soujiro went to the room where Shimada and Mirani snores. He saw that there was a slight opening of the door. Probably, Hiro opened it to get out. Soujiro peeped through the opening and saw that they were still sleeping then he closed the door.

"Well, better get back out- " Soujiro heard a squeal, "-there!"

He ran again, outside. He saw a man, with seven thugs behind him, holding up a sack where he had put Hiro in.

"Who are _you_?" said the man.

"_I_ am not the one you should be asking questions here. Who are you and why do you have that dog in that sack?" Soujiro said.

"Ha-ha-ha! What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kidnapping it!"

"I thought you were kidnapping the girl?"

"No, it was the dog- Wait... How did _you_ know about my plan?"

"I overheard you and one of your thugs talking about _it_ earlier."

"Boss, I think we were talking too loud." said one of the thugs.

"Of course we were! He just said that he heard us! _baka_! " said the man.

"Oh, sorry, boss..."

"Anyway, as you know, we're stealing the dog and all their food and money." said the other thug.

"Yes, that's right..." said the boss.

"Why then? Why would you steal from these people?"

"Naive boy! That's none of your concern once you're dead!" The man barked, "Boys, get him!"

The thugs drew their swords and came for Soujiro. Soujiro swiftly dodged their attacks, running in between them to the back side of the fight. The thugs wore surprised faces seeing Soujiro move like that.

"_How did he do that?_"

"_He was so fast._"

"_There's not even a scratch on him._"

Fear was in their eyes. They had never seen such speed for a teen like Soujiro.

"I think you're mistaken," Soujiro said, smiling. "You won't be stealing from these people once _you _are _all_ dead."

The thugs were now trembling. Soujiro was unsheathing his sword when...

"SOUJIRO, DON'T!" a little girl's voice cried.

"Huh?" a shock was now in Soujiro's face.

Coming out of the darkness of the dojo and into the moonlight was Mirani, with tears on her eyes. "Please don't kill them Soujiro... Please?..."

"I-I won't..." Soujiro said, still in shock.

"Promise?" Mirani insisted.

"Promise..." he said, sheathing his sword.

"Aww... What a touching scene. Too bad you promised not to kill us." the boss interupted. "It would be easier to kill you then! Get him boys!"

The thugs stood there, still trembling with fear.

"_No way!_"

"_He's _way_ too fast!_"

"_Even if he won't kill, he'd still beat us!_"

"You bunch of idiots! There's eight against one!" the boss barked.

"_You can count me out!_" said one.

"_Yeah! Us, too!_" replied the rest. They all ran away disappearing into the darkness.

"I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Soujiro taunted with a smirk. "Or would it be nice for you to just give me the dog and I'll let you go. Sounds fair?"

The boss, seeing that his thugs ran away, made him tremble. He dropped the sack and started running.

"I-I'll get back to you, you little brat!" the boss said while running away.

"Glad that's over..." Soujiro sighed, smiling.

* * *

{_the next day_}

"Thanks for keeping the hospital safe, Soujiro." Shimada said, gratefully.

"Oh, it was nothing. Really." Soujiro said, modestly.

"Yeah! Thanks for keeping us safe and not killing those guys." Mirani said, cheerfully, tugging at his sleeve.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have... Let's just say it's all thanks to you." he said, smiling. Mirani giggled.

"I should go now..." Soujiro said, distinctively.

"But, you must stay."

"Yeah! You must, you must!" Mirani exclaimed.

"But..."

"I can see you need a place to stay and I can also see you don't have money to stay at an inn nor buy food for yourself. We can provide you both a place to stay and food to eat." Shimada exclaimed.

"Yeah! We can give you those if you just stay. Please, Soujiro-kun. Won't you stay?" Mirani pleaded.

"Oh..." Soujiro hesitated. But seeing Mirani's face like that, he can't decline.

"Alright." he said, smiling.

"Yay!" Mirani shouted. "You're a part of our family now."

Hearing those words from her, Soujiro felt a feeling that he had never felt in a very long time. A feeling that makes his heart beat faster. But he knows. He knows what he's feeling. That is... true happiness.

* * *

(**A/N**: I hope you liked it! Review! xD)


	4. Chapter 2: The Lily

(**A/N**: I just wanted to say that I had put all the little details of my story here so that you can visualize it. And you might as well notice that in this chapter that the word 'Hn?' here is used by Soujiro sometimes because it's like Kenshin's 'Oro?' Haha. xD On with the story!)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Soujiro. He is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, not me. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Lily**_

* * *

"Kid, Shishio-sama said that he doesn't want to be bothered..."

"Maybe he just needs time to think. Taking over Japan _is _a plan that needs thinking." Soujiro replied, smiling.

"Hmmm... Maybe, you're right..." Yumi said, her voice trailing off.

Hearing those words from Yumi, Soujiro smiled, even more actually. That made Yumi uneasy.

"You know, kid, you're smart and all but... that smile of yours... just creepy."

Soujiro scratched the back of his neck, still smiling, and giggled softly. Just then, he realized, this was those rare talks with Yumi-san. Often times, Yumi was with Shishio the whole day.

"Sorry, Yumi-san. It's just the way I am."

"Oh, right. Ever since you were eight..."

Soujiro was shocked to hear that. He didn't expect that Yumi knows about that.

_'Maybe Shishio-san told her...' _Soujiro thought

"Did Shishio-san tell you about that?"

"That? Oh, yeah. And that he raised you like his own son..."

Soujiro's brows raised. And the word 'son' lingered in his mind.

"H-He really said that?" His voice cracked. Then he giggled at the thought of Shishio-san saying that to Yumi.

Yumi could not help but to raise a brow and stare at the boy who is lost in his own thoughts.

At that moment, there it was. The sudden silence. The moment when everything was put to rest. The giggling, the thinking, all... silent.

But it only lasted for a minute or two. Something broke it. The silence. And it took only a voice to break its tranquility.

"Oi!" a voice squeaked.

_'That voice... That's-'_

"Oi!" The voice repeated.

_'Mireni-chan...'_

"Soujiro-kun!" Mirani squealed.

"Mmmm..." Soujiro groaned. He didn't want to wake up from the dream he had always wanted to dream about. Or was it a memory that Soujiro recalled in his sleep?

_'Shishio-san...'_

His eyes were still closed. Trying to keep the dream on his mind. But nothing happened. His mind was now nothing but blank.

He slowly opened his eyes. Upon opening, his eyes met with Mirani's tangerine ones.

"Wake up, Soujiro! It's late already."

"Hai..."

* * *

It's a great day. The sun is shining its radiant rays. The leaves, swaying with the gentle breeze. The birds, chirpping their usual tune. The feeble noise of people's chit-chat nearby.

For once, it was a perfect day and it's Soujiro's first one...

"What a beautiful day," Soujiro muttered, "I have never seen a village so peaceful, but yet..."

He looks up to the sky, void of clouds. He stared at the blue emptiness of it. A bundle of thoughts came to the boy's mind.

But while looking up, he tilted his head for he saw something. A small red dot.

"Hn?" Soujiro said, seeing that the red dot seems to be getting larger by the second... Or getting closer?...

Soujiro, leaning his head forward, narrowed his eyes to see better of it.

"What is tha-?"

**BOINK!**

Soujiro rubbed his forehead on the spot where the dense ball left a mark.

A girl, wearing an amber-colored kimono that matches her tangerine eyes; her brown hair was in pig-tails, and a small, russet puppy, was running fervently towards Soujiro.

"Soujiro-kun, gomen nasaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Mirani squealed.

"Hn? Uh... It's ok, Mireni-chan."

"No! How many times do I have to tell you, Soujiro? My _name _is_-_"

"Mirani-chaaaaan!" a shrill voice shouted.

Everyone turned to the direction from where the shout came from. It came from a young lady no older than Soujiro. She has black, shining hair tied to a bun. Her thin bangs hanging at each side of her face. All of it complementing her nurse-type attire. And lastly, she has those blue eyes which looks faded. But still, anyone can clearly see those blue orbs.

"Yuri-san! The ball landed on Soujiro-kun." Mirani giggled, pointing at the mark on Soujiro's forehead.

"The ball landed on who...?" Her words slowly faded as she saw Soujiro's face. Blue eyes together with his ever-so impassive smile.

Although he was smiling, his eyes seem full of mixed feelings that she can't quite put her finger to.

"What's wrong?" The one called Yuri asked.

"Hn?" was Soujiro's reply.

"You're smiling but... your eyes, I see they're full of pain. Misery. But also some joy and happiness."

"Hn?" Soujiro did not see that coming. How did she see right through him just by looking at his eyes. What's with this Yuri-girl, anyway? She just met Soujiro and she's talking to him like she knew a lot about him already.

"Yuri-san..." Soujiro uttered.

"Hai... That's my name, uh... What's yours, again?"

"Soujiro-kun," Mirani pointed out, "Hiro, wait up!"

At that, Mirani chased after the running Hiro.

"Yuri..." Soujiro repeated.

"Again, that's my name, _Soujiro_."

"Lily. Yuri means lily. 'Wealth, the beauty of youth and flowers are guests for only a few days. Like the leaves of the water-lily, they wither and fade and finally die...' "

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

"A beautiful lily. That's what Yumi/Yuri means."

"I didn't understand what you said earlier, Yumi-san." A ten-year-old Soujiro said.

"Lilies, like people, grow old and wrinkled. And eventually, they die. Nothing lasts forever, Soujiro. " Shishio stated, looking at Yumi with a smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Yumi countered with a smile on her face. She then sits on Shishio's lap and kissed him.

Soujiro, as any child would do, covered his eyes with his little hands.

"You're too young, Soujiro, too innocent. You'll learn, eventually." Yumi said, plainly.

"Then maybe you'd find yourself a good woman." Shishio added.

"Why did you tell me about this, all of a sudden, Yumi-san?" Soujiro asked.

"No particular reason... I got bored. Then I just remembered what my mom said about my name."

At that, Soujiro's face seemed distant, looking away. "Yumi-san," Soujiro said, his face not looking at hers, "what does my name mean?"

"Nani?"

"I want to know what my name means."

"Uh... I don't know, kid."

At what she said, Soujiro gave a very slight hint of disappointment in his face then it quickly turned into his usual smile. An uneasy feeling came to Yumi. She never ever saw the kid get disappointed. Yumi thought of something to cheer him up.

"Hey, kid." Yumi snarled.

"Yes, Yumi-san?"

"You want to go to the market with me? I need to buy some groceries. And after that, we can buy some candies. You'd like that?"

"What are candies, Yumi-san?"

"You'll know when we buy some, okay?"

"Hai."

Shishio can't help but to smile a little out of the corner of his mouth. Yumi, too, can't help but smile at the boy who smiles back. But this time, Soujiro's smile wasn't the same smile he usually wore on his face. It was a... true smile of a happy child.

* * *

"HEL-LOOOOO! Earth-to-Soujiro." Yuri said, waving her hands in front of Soujiro's face.

"Hn?"

"Ow-kay. Umm... I need to_ go_. I think Shimada-sensei needs my help."

"Ah, yes. Nice meeting you, Yumi- er, Yuri-san."

Yuri turned to the direction of the clinic entrance then quickly walked away.

Soujiro's eyes were following her movements then smiled.

'_She's like Yumi-san..._' Soujiro thought.

'_He's so weird..._' Yuri thought, '_But... there's something about him..._'

Then unconsciously, she blushed.

* * *

(**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter! Please review. Tell me if there's something wrong with it...)

* * *

**Suffixes I used: _(This is based on the Rurouni Kenshin Anime)_**

-san ~ The usual suffix between acquaintances, adults, and colleagues. This is usually translated as "Mr.", "Mrs.", "Ms.", and "Miss". It can be used with titles as well as names. For example: "**Yumi-san**"

-chan ~ This is used when speaking of small children and animals, or between close childhood friends or family members. For example: "**Mirani-chan**". It can easily be disrespectful and overly familiar if used with the name of a superior or minor acquaintance.

-sama ~ This is a respectful suffix. It's often translated as the title "Lord" or "Mistress". For example: "**Shishio-sama**"

-kun ~ This is used most often for teenage boys, For example: "**Soujiro-kun**", but men in the workplace also use this suffix, and it's even becoming more common when referring to women. For example (**this is from the Manga**): "**Tomoe-kun**" But I've also heard it used when referring to male pets by name.

-sensei ~ This suffix has the same meaning as the word sensei. It's put after the name of a doctor, lawyer, teacher, or professor. For example: "**Shimada-sensei**"


	5. Chapter 3 p1: Rurouni (Samurai Wanderer)

(**A/N: **When I said "You can expect more updates soon", I meant "Maybe I can't update very much because of all my CHORES...!"

Sorry for the long wait. It seems that I didn't update as soon as I thought was possible. Anyway, thanks for waiting and I hope this chapter can make up for the wait. :D On with the story! xD)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Soujiro. He is owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, not me. :)

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Rurouni (Samurai Wanderer)_**

* * *

{a _few days later, late afternoon, at a lair or something..._}

"We're going back at the Shimada's boss? But there's that freaky smiling kid that was about to kill us with his scary-fast speed and... and...!" The thug thought of countless things of what that smiling boy can do.

"Shut up! I know that! That's why I made a plan." the one called boss said, his voice was hoarse.

"Your plans _never_ work." another voice said.

"_Who_ said _that_?" a dangerous tone was now in the boss's voice.

Stepping out of the group of thugs was the man who spoke.

"I did."

"Why you...!" The boss was about to charge at the man but two of the thugs near him, held him off.

"Boss, your temper. The doctor said-"

"Yeah, yeah."

The boss glared at the man standing out of the crowd.

"Listen, you bastard. I know this plan will work because we'll have a hostage."

"That's what you said the last time! Remember the dog?"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not finished talking. Here's the plan..."

...

"Hmm. I think this'll actually work."

"Of course!"

"But... who was that you hired?"

"Don't worry. That Shimada doctor is in for a suprise. A person close to him... Hehe..."

"Then let's go already!"

"In this kind of weather, it will be a risky factor," He pointed out to the small window, referring to the roaring thunder, flashes of lightning, and the harsh wind. "Let's wait until this weather dies out. Then, we commence the plan."

* * *

{_evening_}

"What a storm."

Soujiro looked up, seeing Yuri was looking outside the clinic's window.

"Yes, it's quite absurd that it rained this hard out of the bright and sunny day about a few days ago." Shimada stated.

It was dinner time and everyone was there- Soujiro, Shimada, Yuri- except for Mirani and Hiro. They were eating miso soup and tofu.

"Where's Mireni-chan?" Soujiro suddenly remembered Mirani. But who would forget that cute little girl who's always cheerful and fun to be with?

Then Soujiro recalled what had happened the time earlier today...

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

'_It seems it will rain..._' Soujiro thought. But anyone can infer the weather as of the dark cumulonimbus clouds above him; the grim environment surrounding them; the people closing their windows.

But when it comes to storms, Soujiro couldn't help but smile cheerfully as to remembering what Shishio had said about how he knows the weather.

"_My burns_," As Shishio would say, "_It throbs when there's a storm coming._"

And also, he would remember that day. The day... he killed his "family"...

"Soujiro-kun?"

Soujiro smiled from, what it seems to be, his face with regret...?

"Are you alright?"

"Hai, Mireni-chan."

"Okay, then... Hey, can you play with me and Hiro?"

It's been days since Soujiro has stayed here at Shimada's clinic. It's been days since he was playing with Mirani and Hiro. It's been days since Mirani told Soujiro that he was part of their family... It seems like those were his lost childhood days... and his lost family.

"Of course."

Mirani's smile widened. Her face was priceless. It was like she was given the world's largest candy.

"YAY! Thanks, Soujiro!"

Then she hugged him.

"Hn?"

From his sitting position, he stiffened up a bit. He didn't expect Mirani to just hug him. Actually, no one would ever expect her to do it. Seemingly, it _IS_ not the first time he agreed to play with her.

Her arms are still clinging to his neck. Soujiro just patted her back, seemingly inexperienced with this kind of things.

Finally, she had let go of him, but still has that same priceless smile.

"Aa... What was that?"

"It's a hug, Soujiro-kun." Mirani stated like talking to a four-year-old.

"No, no. That's not what I meant," Soujiro waved his hands in the air. "I meant, what was that for?"

"Because I like you. Don't you hug people when you like them?"

"...No."

Come to think of it, the word "hug" wasn't on Soujiro's vocabulary for a very long time until now.

'_When I l__ike people, huh? I meet lots of people and I certainly do like them. Shishio-san, Yumi-san, Himura-san... Mireni-chan, Shimada-sensei and Yuri-san..._' Soujiro laughed lightly as a thought hit him. '_To hug Shishio-san would be weird..._'

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's because... you're cute, Mireni-chan."

Mirani's cheeks turned into a bright red. Soujiro smiled.

The scene was interrupted as Hiro ran towards Mirani, giving the ball he had found.

"Can we play now, Soujiro?"

"Hai."

* * *

"She's sleeping."

"Already?"

"Well, she's been playing a lot and this _is_ her usual bedtime."

"I would never think a person would sleep in this kind of time. Especially now in this kind of weather." Soujiro pointed out. He was referring to the loud thunderstorm.

"She is a very sound sleeper. She wakes up when she wants to, but otherwise, if you want her to be awake, you'd have to wait." Shimada stated.

That made Soujiro think. Mirani is a deep sleeper. True that. But how did she wake up in the middle of the night when he was fighting those thugs. Well, it wasn't because of all their talking. Also, it wasn't because of the battle cries those thugs made when they charged at Soujiro. Maybe, just maybe, Mirani was-

"So, Soujiro, how did you end up here at Shimada-sensei's clinic?" Yuri asked, breaking Soujiro's train of thoughts.

"Hn? Oh, well, I..." Soujiro recalled the chain of events that happened about a week ago. "I brought Hiro here at the clinic so he may get checked from the kick I did to him..."

That turned out wrong...

"YOU KICKED HIRO?" Both Shimada and Yuri said, simultaneously. Both of their wide eyes glaring at Soujiro.

Soujiro literally shrunk and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gomen nasai..." He practically stood up and bowed. "It was an accident."

They felt sorry for the poor boy bowing in front of them.

"Okay. We forgive you."

Soujiro, now, sat down again but this time, more careful.

"So, where did you find Hiro?" Yuri asked, maintaining the conversation she started.

"At my..." He hesitates for a moment. "sleeve."

Yuri, eyes wide again, opened her mouth to speak but instead, she smirked.

"He was... cold." Soujiro added.

Now, it makes sense.

"Oh, Hiro." Yuri giggled.

Soujiro smiled cheerfully. Then he abruptly looked at Shimada who has fallen silent all of a sudden.

Finally, Shimada spoke.

"So, Soujiro-kun, you're a wanderer..." Shimada said, not as a question, but a fact.

"Hai, Shimada-sensei."

"You know, you're not the first wanderer I had met."

"Oh?"

"He was a rurouni (samurai wanderer), like you. He was wounded when I saw him."

"Wounded?"

"Yes. It seems not too long ago... As I can remember, it has been 10 years since he arrived here. And Yuri-chan was young that time, around the age of Mirani-chan's... uh..."

"Seven." Yuri said, plainly.

Soujiro slightly turned his head to look towards Yuri. He noticed that she had a distant face, her smirk was now gone.

"Yes, she was seven that time. It was the first year of the Meiji Era and people are still adjusting to the end of the revolution..."

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

[Shimada is going to narrate... :) ]

It was a normal day here. We haven't yet had the clinic so this was just a residence. Yuri-chan's parents had jobs out of the country so I was her guardian.

I was cooking and the fish's smell was just so tempting. As I was about to have a small bite out of it, Yuri-chan was behind me. Also looking like she was tempted of the smell.

"Shimada-san, I'm huuuuungry. Is it done yet?"

"Almost. Just having a taste." I waved a finger at her.

"Me too!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay." I took a piece of the fish and held out the chopsticks to her mouth. "Careful. It's hot."

As Yuri-chan was about to have a bite, someone shouted from outside the clinic.

"SHIMADA-SAN! SHIMADA-SAN, HELP!"

I ran outside, Yuri-chan ran also behind me. We saw a man carrying another man, both covered with blood. The man being carried was unconscious and seemed to have more blood on him than the one carrying him.

"SHIMADA-SAN! Help him!"

"But..." I saw people gathering at Daisuke-kun, the man who was begging for help.

"Please, Shimada-san! You were the medic of those who fought in the war."

"...Okay." I started giving orders. "Yuri-chan, give me a bucket of water and a towel."

Yuri nodded.

"You," I pointed at Daisuke-kun. "Lay him in a futon inside."

He nodded.

...

"So what happened to him?" I asked Daisuke, who was still here, helping us with the man.

"I was farming when I saw him going towards me clutching his abdomen... I quickly ran towards him and mumbled something and then he collapsed."

"Mmm..."

The groan came from the unconscious man. Now, when we had him cleaned up from all the blood, although some were still left, I realize his features: red hair, (**A/N**: *coughs* ;D) a bandage on his left cheek, blue gi and white hakama. And I noticed his two swords that were leaning on the wall.

A samurai... That explains his cut in the abdomen. He might have fought in the war. But... he was awfully familiar...

He was moving slightly like having a bad dream.

Then his eyes opened and he sat up so quickly like he didn't feel his wound on his abdomen.

"Where am I?"

That voice. The red hair. Two swords. I was one of the Ishin Shishi medics and he was the feared Hitokiri Battousai.

"It's alright. You're okay now..." I managed to say, calmly.

The Battousai just glared at me.

"He brought you here while you were unconscious." I pointed at Daisuke.

Surprisingly, he just slightly bowed at Daisuke. Even more to my surprise, he spoke.

"Thank you for treating me, Shimada-san."

He knew me.

"So you know me, Battousai."

"I'm no longer the Battousai." He paused but continued. "I am now Himura Kenshin."

"Ah I see..." Then my eyes directed to his wound. "You should rest now."

He just nodded and laid down on the futon again.

...

A week has passed and Battousai has... changed. He didn't have his usual glare anymore; his eyes now were that of amethyst; he smiled more... Back then, I was thinking if he was really the legendary Battousai...

"Shimada-san, I'll be going now." He said that afternoon. He was carrying a sleeping Yuri-chan.

"Going? Where?"

"I'll wander."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Oro?" Well, he was taken aback. And I was, too, with that 'Oro?'. That was the first time I've heard him un-battousai-like.

"We wander to pass time. We travel to fulfill." I stated.

I know he put a thought to it, so I added: "You're passing time for what?"

He smiled... Was he really not the Battousai anymore?

"I'm waiting for the truth, Shimada-san. But right now, my truth would be to protect the ones who are the closest to me." He patted Yuri-chan head and she just groaned lightly.

"Okay. Then I hope you would find what you're looking for."

"Thank you." He said, carefully giving Yuri-chan to me. And now, I'm the one who's carrying her (quite heavy for a kid).

"I'll be on my way then."

I simply nodded, trying not to wake up Yuri-chan.

Battousai... No, Himura Kenshin, patted Yuri-chan's head again then went on his way...

* * *

(**A/N**: Did you like it? I hope you do. :D I noticed that this chapter was waaay too long for my word limit for every chapter and believe me, I'm not finished yet. So I decided to split this chapter into two parts and I really hope I can update as soon as possible.

I want to update atleast 2-3 times [or more] before school comes this June. So I just hope I can make more ideas by then. xD

Thanks for waiting again! Please review! xD)


End file.
